


Kitten

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Praise Kink, Sub Josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 22:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: Got a request for some subby Josh, went right ahead! Enjoy.
Relationships: Josh Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

Josh had been clingy all day, trying to keep his arms around you as much as he could, following you around the apartment, then pulling you back into bed and wrapping himself around you like a baby monkey, holding you tight and purring in your arms. It was a Sunday, horrible weather outside, so his efforts to keep you close and in bed were actually very welcome, and you giggled when he nestled his face in the crook of your neck and hummed as he pressed tiny kisses to your skin.

“You’re being so needy today, what’s the occasion?”, you asked, tilting his face up by his chin and studying his expression; he was smiling contently, eyes half-closed and cheeks rosy from the warmth of the covers and the body heat shared between you. “No reason. Just need some love. Love me”, he said, closed his eyes and pressed his lips to yours, reaching up to cup your face in his hand and stroked your cheek with his thumb as you kissed him back softly.

“I always love you”, you said when you pulled back, pressing your forehead to his and grabbing his wrist to pull his hand to your lips and kiss his palm. “Mm, that’s not what I mean by _love me_”, he said, winking at you with both eyes, nudging your nose with his own. “Ohhh. Okay, baby… let me take care of you”, you understood, kissed him again, deeper this time, and rolled him onto his back, you on top of him. “Do you want the cuffs?”, you asked in a sweet tone, watched his face flush as he nodded.

You kissed your way down his neck, left a bite on his shoulder before getting out of bed and rummaging through a drawer in your bedside table, finding two pairs of handcuffs at the bottom, adorned with black fake fur, and you held them up and let them rattle a little bit as you watched Josh get in position in the middle of the mattress, biting down on his bottom lip and stretching his arms out above his head. He was already shirtless, writhing under your touch when you straddled him with one hand on his chest and the other holding up one pair of handcuffs.

You secured his wrists in them, tying him to the headboard too, then moved lower, kissing your way down his front, and he squirmed and moaned already, his biceps tensing and his back arching slightly when you reached the waistband of his shorts, palming him through the fabric with a gasp. “You’re already so hard for me, kitten, such a good boy”, you praised, stroking your palm along the length of his shaft, making him whine before hooking your fingers into his shorts and pulling them down slowly. You meant to tease him out of his mind, took your sweet time, watched him get more and more flustered and needy with every movement of your hands.

You undressed him completely, then picked up the second pair of handcuffs and closed them around his ankles, grabbed a belt from his closet and looped it around the chain of the handcuffs, tied him to the foot end of the bed, and he gasped when he noticed how helplessly tied up he was. Until now you’d always kept his legs free to kick his feet whenever he got too frustrated with your teasing, but now he was tightly secured to the bed with no escape unless you allowed it.

“You want a little show, baby?”, you asked, not addressing his leg situation; he knew the safeword, and it looked like he thoroughly enjoyed his position. He whined, then nodded enthusiastically. “Say you want it”, you demanded, leaning forward and stroking your hands up his shins, expecting him to comply. “I want- I _need it_. I need to watch you, mama”, he breathed, his hard-on between his thighs twitching at your touch when you moved your hands up to his mid-thigh. “That’s a good little kitten.”, you said before you turned around and slowly removed your shirt, glancing back over your shoulder to see him desperately lift his head so he could watch you intently.

Next was your pair of sweatpants; you let your hips sway side to side as you tugged them down agonizingly slow, keeping your eyes locked on Josh’s over your shoulder and bending down for the last part; your underwear. You let him have a full view of your backside when you dragged the lacey piece of black fabric down even slower, heard him whine, then you finally stepped out of the last remaining layer and lifted your hands to your breasts, covering your nipples as you turned back around to him. “You wanna see more?”, you asked, kneeling on the mattress below his feet, the belt between your knees, your hands restricting his view. “Please”, he whimpered, blushing more and more each minute. “You have to beg for it, though”, you said with a pout, bottom lip stuck out theatrically and eyes wide, head tilted to the side.

“Oh, please, mama, let me see you. Please, I need it”, he begged, satisfying your demand, and you smiled at him as you dropped your hands to your sides, then leaned forward to press your flattened tongue to the underside of his throbbing erection just once – to tease him out of his mind. And it worked, he writhed and whined when you immediately pulled back again with a smirk, cursing under his breath and squeezing his eyes shut for a second.

“Do you want me to use a toy or just my hands?”, you asked, straddling his thighs. You let your hand run down your front until your fingertips reached your heat, and you dragged them through your folds with a sigh as he watched. “Oh my god-“, he huffed, adjusting his position beneath you so he rested his head on his own arm to see better, “just hands, please.” Your center hovering above his pulsing erection, you started to rub your clit in circles, whining at the friction, exaggerating your moans a bit just to tease Josh some more, knew just how to wind him up.

“Oh, god, that feels so good”, you whimpered, and Josh grunted, frustrated and incredibly turned on, his dark eyes full of lust and need. “Mmm, what do you need, baby? Tell me”, you breathed, locking eyes with him and keeping up your languid movements on yourself, pushing a finger inside your heat with a gasp. “P-please touch me”, Josh begged, and you placed your free hand flat on his chest, leaning on him and sitting down on his thighs just below his hips, dangerously close to his hard cock. “Like this?”, you asked as you smoothed your palm over his skin, felt the muscles tense in his body as he whined again. “No, please, lower”, he huffed, and you smiled at him as you ran your hand lower, lower, until you reached his hips where you squeezed, rubbed your fingertips into his soft skin.

You moaned as you kept pleasuring yourself on top of him, were already close and fully intended on making him watch you fall apart before you even thought about wrapping your fingers around the base of his shaft. “Ohh fuck, Josh, I’m so close, I’m gonna cum all over your thighs, baby”, you cried out sharply, rubbed your clit a little faster, found just the right spot and fell over the edge as Josh writhed and groaned beneath you. He watched as you moaned loudly, kept touching yourself as you arched your spine and shook with the waves of pleasure rippling through you.

You felt a rush of wetness pool between your thighs, getting your fingers slick before you lifted them to Josh’s lips, watching as he took them into his mouth and eagerly sucked them clean with a groan. You shuffled further up then, cupped his face in both your hands as you pressed your soaked center to the underside of his pulsing erection, getting it all wet and making Josh lose his composure for another moment. He jerked his hips up against yours and you splayed your palms on his chest for leverage as you started to grind your wet folds against him again and again, rubbing your sensitive clit over the head of him, down first, up again, over and over.

Josh began to moan louder, made an attempt to keep his hips still but failing miserably. You moaned along with him, kept eye contact for a bit before you backed away, sat on top of his firm thighs again. You let your hands roam his sides, squeezed his flesh here and there, and his breathing turned heavy with the occasional gasp and aroused grunt erupting from his chest. Finally, you decided it was time to give him what he needed, reached down between your thighs to close your fist around the base of his cock, and he yelped before his voice trailed off into a series of desperate cries as you stroked him in an agonizing pace.

“Where do you wanna cum, kitten? All over yourself?”, you asked, squeezing him a little bit, twisting your wrist as you jerked your hand around his cock, giving him as much friction as a single hand could provide. “No, please- “, he began, interrupted by his own shaky groan, “please let me cum inside you.” You smiled at him, knew how much he got off on you babying him while you touched him this way. “In my mouth, baby?”, you asked in the sweetest tone you could manage, stroking a finger of your free hand down his chest, stopping at a nipple and carefully pinching it, making him squirm and groan some more. “No- “, he said again, then huffed and arched his back a little bit, “ohh, god, please let me cum in your pussy.” You let go of his cock and leaned forward to kiss him, sloppily making out with him to tease him some more with your abdomen pressed against his groin.

He moaned into the kiss, rattled the handcuffs around his wrists a little because he needed to touch you, an additional way to tease him now. “Want me to ride you then?”, you asked as you pulled back, kept your noses pressed together. “Yes, ohh god, yes, please”, he begged. “You’re being such a good little kitten, you deserve a special treat, don’t you?”, you purred, stroking his short curls out of his face, sticking to his sweaty forehead. He just nodded, didn’t dare to speak his own judgement of his obedience.

“Okay, I’ll uncuff _one _hand. Just because you’ve been_ so_ good.”, you promised, and Josh’s eyes widened as you reached over to the nightstand to grab the keys, unlocking one side of the cuffs, then securing his still cuffed arm to the headboard again. Josh stretched his fingers a little bit before lifting them to your lips. You took his hand into your own and kissed his fingertips one by one before sucking his middle and index finger into your mouth, moaning as you swirled your tongue around them and reached down between you two to line his still throbbing cock up with your drenched heat.

You kept sucking on his fingers as you sat down on him, let him slip inside to the hilt until your pelvises were completely connected, and you whined as he groaned at the feeling of your wet, hot walls around him. You grabbed his free hand by the wrist and moved it down to your breast, prompting him to squeeze it, knead it as you grinded on him a little bit, got comfortable with his thickness inside you, hard, pulsing, stimulating all the right spots and making that blissful dull ache build in your groin already.

“Talk to me, baby”, you breathed as you started to ride him, slowly lifting yourself off him before sinking back down, squeezing him tightly with your pelvic muscles fluttering around him, and he groaned, tried to breathe evenly, kept his hand on your breast but ceased the kneading as you riding his cock took up all of his attention. “I-I love you”, he stuttered, and you leaned down to kiss him with a giggle, you could tell he was lost for words, already close to falling over the edge. “How does this feel?”, you asked, then moaned when you straightened your back again, sat up on him and increased your pace as you rode him skillfully, almost bringing him to tears. “So good, you feel so good, mama”, he muttered under his breath, his head rolled to the side and his free hand dropped to your hip, stroking your skin and squeezing you with every one of your thrusts in his lap.

“I’m so close, kitten, are you close? Are you gonna cum with me?”, you whined, moaned, rode him even faster, held yourself up with your hands on his chest again as you slammed down against him, his cock pulsing inside you, and he groaned, a long, low growl as he nodded. “Yes, oh fuck, I can’t wait for you to cum all over my cock”, he huffed and you smiled down at him, your eyes locked on his as you moaned and gasped for air. “Touch me, angel face”, you whined, and he obediently pressed his fingers to your clit, vigorously rubbing you and jerking his hips up to meet your thrusts. You lost your rhythm, were sloppily slamming down on him now and you threw your head back with a sharp cry as your orgasm hit you like a pile of bricks.

You dug your nails into his pectoral muscle, your other hand tightly around his bicep as he flexed, all obscene shouts and moans, riding out your high on him. Just before you’d come down, you felt him tense below, and a guttural groan escaped his throat as he increased the thrusts of his hips into you. He came hard, groaned loudly, wild and incoherent swears under his breath, his low voice reverberating off the walls. You grinded on him some more when you felt his release coat your walls deep inside you, felt him twitch and his hips shudder, and the two of you let out one long, simultaneous groan, satisfied and exhausted as you dropped forward and pressed your chest against his, kissing his temple and breathing heavily.

You stayed like that for a few minutes, just catching your breaths, before you climbed off him, his release running out of you. Josh had gone limp, collapsed under you, and he didn’t say a word to complain when you rushed to the bathroom to clean yourself up _before _untying him and dropping the handcuffs back in the drawer. He stretched his limbs and took some deep breaths, pulling the blanket over himself as you put on a fresh pair of underwear. You joined him then, offered him your water bottle before taking a sip yourself, then curled up into his side and rested your head on his chest.

“I love you so much”, he whispered, cradled your face in his hands and leaned down to kiss you. “I love you too, Josh”, you said, closing your eyes and nuzzling your face against his neck, “my good little kitten.”


End file.
